One Short Day
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: What happened that One Short Day in the Emerald City? Read and find out. Told from Elphaba's point of view.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Wicked. It belongs to its respected owner. 'Nuff said.

**_Italics _**are thoughts.

A/N: My Wicked muse _finally _kicked in and I decided to write a Wicked fic. My first one, so be nice, please.

Summary: AU: What happened that One Short Day in the Emerald City? Read and find out. Told from Elphaba's point of view.

Rating – K

Genre – Humor/General

* * *

"Come with me to the Emerald City." I whispered in Glinda's ear. She clapped her hands together and took my hand.

"Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" She told me. I rolled my eyes and opened the gate to the Emerald City. As soon as we entered, a Munchkin handed us a pair of glasses and told us to put them on.

"It's everything I've heard about and more!" Glinda squealed, taking my hand in hers and dragged me off to the nearest dress salon.

"No way, Glinda!" I protested, planting my feet firmly in the dirt.

"Elphie! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Glinda reassured me.

"Glinda! I said no!" I told her firmly.

"Elphaba Thropp! Please come on!" Glinda firmly grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the salon.

_At least this'll be better than that awful dress she made me wear when I went out with Fiyero _I told myself, preparing myself for whatever Glinda had in mind.

---------------

What seemed like an eternity later, I emerged from the dressing room dressed in a floor length green skirt and a matching green top. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

"Elphie! You look beautiful!" Glinda told me, walking around me and examining me from every angle.

"Glinda, there's only one problem." I whispered in her ear.

"Really? What?" she asked.

"This outfit is green and so's my skin." I told her.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry!" Glinda apologized.

"It's okay. Clothes are your thing – not mine." I told her, heading back to the changing room to change into my usual black outfit.

"Elphie! Hurry up! We'll miss Wizomania!" Glinda called into the dressing room.

"Wizo-what?" I asked. I had never heard of Wizomania.

"Wizomania, silly. It's entertainment!" She told me.

"Really? Didn't know that." I told her, sarcastically.

"Just hurry up, Elphie! I want to get a good seat."

"I'm coming." I fastened the last button on my black shirt, adjusted my black hat and stepped out of the dressing room. Glinda instantly grabbed my hand and together, the two of us headed to Wizomania.

---------------

Did I mention how beautiful the Emerald City is? It's all green and it's just a wonderful city to be in. I know that I will come back for good someday. I'm hoping to do some government work like my father. I want to help the Animals in any way possible.

"Elphie! Glinda! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice call to us, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Nessa! Bick! Hi!" Glinda called to my younger sister and the boy she was with.

"Hi Miss Elphaba. Hello Miss Galinda." Boq, a quiet, shy young man greeted Glinda and I.

"It's Glinda now, Bick." Glinda told Boq rather rudely.

"I'm sorry Miss Glinda." Boq apologized.

"It's okay." Glinda told him, sitting in between Nessa and I.

"Elphaba, this is going to be wonderful." Nessarose, Nessa for short, told me. I just nodded and smiled at her.

The house lights dimmed and several performers appeared on the stage. They wore green and carried gold hats and canes. As they sung and danced, I looked over at Nessa and Boq. Boq had his arm draped over the back of Nessa's chair and the other wrapped around the back of Glinda's chair. She swatted his hand away and turned her attention to Nessa.

"So, Nessa, are you enjoying your time at Shiz?" Glinda whispered loudly.

"Shh." I poked Glinda in the ribs and turned my attention to the performers.

"Oh, Miss Glinda, I find it absolutely wonderful." Nessa whispered back, not taking her eyes off the performers on the stage.

--------------------

After the show, Glinda and I said goodbye to Nessa and Boq. They headed back to Shiz University while Glinda and I stayed a little longer in the Emerald City.

"One short day in the Emerald City. One short day full of so much to do." Glinda sang softly. I just smiled and hummed along with her.

"Just two friends." I sang out of the blue.

"Two _best _friends." Glinda corrected, smiling at me. I smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The Wizard will see you now!" a guard called out as Glinda and I headed to the large green castle.

"Wish me luck." I told Glinda, hugging her tightly.

"Elphie. I'm coming with you! Remember?" Glinda reminded me.

"That's right. C'mon. I don't want to be late." I told Glinda, grabbing her hand and led her inside the castle. Little did I know that one visit with the Wizard would change my life forever.

* * *

A/N 2: Like it? Hate it? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

* * *


End file.
